


Hit that - fin

by vvishop



Series: hit that [6]
Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: FIN - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1.안티오페 이야기는 좋은 집안 여식인데 사티로스로 분한 제우스-_- 신과 사랑에 빠져 아이를 임신하고 또 도망은 남편이랑 칩니다. 남편은 우연히 쫓아온 장인어른을 죽이게 되고 장인어른의 형제 손에 죽습니다. 안티오페는 그 후 큰아버지의 아내. 큰어머니에게 학대를 당하며 애는 길에서 낳고 그냥 버려집니다. 반신이다보니 애들은 살아남는데 후에 마주치지만 서로 알아보지 못합니다.<br/>2.애착이 가는 시리즈예요. 그냥 흐르는 대로 썼더니 이렇게 ㅎㅎ</p></blockquote>





	Hit that - fin

전화벨이 한없이 음산하게 들리는 날이 있다. 받으면 케르베로스가 뛰쳐나올 것 같은 느낌이 드는 날이. 집에 돌아오자마자 불도 켜기 전에 울리는 핸드폰이란 더없이 꺼림칙했다. 필리는 주머니의 핸드폰을 한참이나 만지작거렸다. 발린이었다. 통화버튼을 눌렀다.

“필리냐. 전화를 왜 이리 늦게 받니. 네 동생이 지금 경찰서에..”

휙 누군가 핸드폰을 낚아채갔다. 위압적인 그림자가 드리워졌다. 소린이었다. 그래. 일단은 둬. 깊은 목소리가 울렸다. 필리는 저도 모르게 현관문 손잡이를 꼭 잡고 있었다. 소린의 팔이 필리를 스쳐 지나갔다. 딸깍 거실에 불이 켜졌다. 핸드폰은 다시 필리에게 돌아왔다. 키가 훌쩍 큰 삼촌은 가늘게 떨고 있는 조카를 알 수 없는 눈으로 내려다보았다.

“씻고 오너라. 얘기 좀 하자.”

발린에게 연락해서 무슨 일인지 확인해야 할 텐데 소린의 말에 필리는 중력을 느끼기 시작했다. 옷 입으면 가려질 흔적들을 피부를 벗겨낼 기세로 문지르고도 발밑이 무거워 견딜 수가 없었다. 샤워커튼을 욕조에 넣지 않아 바닥에 물이 후두둑 떨어지고 있었다. 소린은 하늘이었다. 너무 지체할 수 없어 필리는 거실로 바삐 걸음을 옮겼다. 삼촌은 담배를 태우고 있었다. 앉으라는 손짓이 목을 치는 것 같았다.

“필리.”

무릎을 꿇고 모든 죄를 고해바치고 싶은 마음이 울컥. 그러고 싶지 않았다고 그런데 어쩔 수 없었다고 세탁기 안에 들은 것처럼 휘말려 버렸다고. 입안이 바작바작 탔다. 소린은 옷도 갈아입지 않고 담배를 문 채 생각에 잠겨 있었다.

“이제 그만하거라.”

필리가 제 두 손을 꽉 맞잡았다. 소린이 어디까지 아는지 알 수가 없었다. 두린의 피가 속삭였다. 가만히 있어. 삼촌은 몰라. 눈 들어. 아닌 척을 해. 소린의 담배 끝이 빨갛게 타들어갔다.

“삼촌.”

아슬아슬 타들어간 재가 담배에서 낙하할 것 같았다. 소린은 손을 뻗어 툭 재를 털었다. 필리는 움찔 눈을 감았다.

“내 지붕 밑의 일을 내가 모를 거라고 생각했느냐.”

소린의 커프스 풀린 소매가 훤히 열려있었다. 소린은 셔츠 윗 단추를 끌렀다. 킬리에게서 소린을 느꼈던 적이 있었는데 지금은 소린에게서 킬리가 보였다. 감히 소린을 바로 쳐다보지 못하고 필리는 눈을 떨궜다. 크지 않은 목소리임에도 귓전에 벼락이 쳤다.

“미국으로 가거라. 자리는 내일부터 알아보마.”

필리의 고개가 들렸다. 킬리가 무슨 일을 쳤을지 모르는 이 때 미국이라니. 필리가 입을 달싹이다 열었다.

“하지만 삼촌 저는..”

“네가 횡령한 돈만으로는 번번이 모자랐지.”

연기가 소린의 입에서 흘러나왔다. 합의금 때문에 속을 태우고 있노라면 발린이 어디선가 가져오던 돈이 생각났다. 킬리를 꺼내야 한다는 생각에 눈이 멀어 필리는 출처를 묻지 않고 돈을 받았었다. 나중에 얼마간 갚아나갔었는데 모두 갚지는 못했었다.

“그만하자. 필리. 그만할 때도 되었다.”

담배가 재떨이에 비벼 꺼졌다. 가는 연기 한 줄기가 올랐다. 소린은 자리에서 일어났다. 필리의 앞에 몸을 숙여 눈을 맞췄다.

“너도 내게 소중한 조카다.”

소린이 필리를 끌어안았다. 소린의 셔츠가 젖어들었다. 벅벅 문질러댄 피부가 쓰라렸다. 필리는 고요히 울었다.

***

미국으로 출발하기 전날 필리는 킬리를 만났다. 킬리는 면회용 테이블 위에서 필리의 손을 만지작거렸다. 사고 친 강아지처럼 시무룩했다.

“삼촌 화 많이 났어?”

“응.”

“형도 화났어?”

“아니.”

“나 안 꺼내 줄 거야?”

킬리가 필리의 손을 놓았다. 필리는 한참의 침묵이 지나고서야 킬리를 보았다. 킬리의 눈에 눈물이 그렁했다. 필리는 저도 모르게 팔을 뻗어 킬리의 눈물을 닦아주었다. 킬리는 성냥불처럼 뜨거웠다.

“면회 올 거지?”

“응.”

킬리가 스산하게 웃었다. 앞으로 몸을 숙이며 말했다.

“거짓말.”

킬리 눈에서 눈물이 툭툭 테이블로 떨어졌다. 결코 성장하지 않는 날카로운 짐승은 모든 것을 냄새로 알았다. 필리는 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 필리는 킬리 앞에서 울지 않았다. 똑똑했다. 만약 울었다면 킬리는 자신 때문에 우는 눈동자를 더 보고 싶어 발악했을 거였다. 면회 시간이 끝나기까지 형제는 우두커니 앉아있다 헤어졌다.

킬리의 죄명은 폭행치사, 특수강도였다. 발린의 솜씨로 살인미수는 벗었다. 킬리의 사고는 주로 범죄자들이 대상이라 건수에 비해 기록이 적었다. 소린은 전화로 킬리는 3년형을 받았고 자신은 곧 미국에 들르겠다 알렸다. 필리는 달력을 보았다. 장을 넘기는 것이 아니라 달력을 바꿔야 했다.

시간의 중심부에 뻥 구멍이 났다. 필리가 가장 오래 성실하게 해온 일은 킬리를 덮어주는 거였다. 처음에는 남아도는 시간을 어쩔 줄 몰랐다. 동생을 가둬두는 일을 묵인한 대가로 필리는 7시간 수면과 자유 시간을 허락받았다. 그리고 다른 모든 것을 느끼는 감각을 빼앗겼다. 보스턴의 계절 변화와 관계없이 필리는 늘 가을이었다. 칼바람에 피부가 아리고, 아지랑이가 솟아 땀에 젖어도 마찬가지였다. 낙엽이 지고 또 지고 낮이면 따뜻했다가도 밤이면 싸늘했다.

바에서 여자를 만나 침대로 향했다. 필리는 도중에 식었다. 폭포수 같은 갈색 머리칼을 가진 여자는 괜찮다고 필리를 쓰다듬었다. 킬리가 웃는 모습이 저편에서 보였다. 필리. 이제 여자랑 못 자. 키스는 달큰했다. 그게 다였다.

공항에서 하루를 보낸 적이 있었다. 공항 안내판이 바쁘게 움직였다. 히드로, 런던만 커다랗게 눈에 들어왔다. 필리는 안주머니에 손을 넣고서야 여권까지 가져온 것을 알았다. 여권 속의 자신은 미소 짓고 있었다. 필리는 비행기를 타는 대신 여자의 연락처로 전화를 했다. 잘 안된 건 처음 한 번 뿐으로 이후의 섹스는 다시 자전거를 타는 것과 같았다.

관계는 점점 발전하는 상승이어야 하는데 필리는 고인 물이었다. 미국에서 필리는 몇 명의 여자를 만났고 모두에게 차였다. 몇은 완전히 떠났고 몇은 영국남자랑 같이 있으면 재밌다며 술친구로 남았다. 고층 건물과 쥐들이 다니는 뒷골목이 공존하는 미국은 굉장히 낯설었지만 천천히 괜찮아졌다. 소린은 미국에 와 필리의 집에 며칠 머물며 킬리가 가석방 심사에서 탈락했다고 전해주었다. 필리는 소린과 멕시코로 휴가를 다녀왔다. 잠은 잘 자냐고 묻는 소린의 말에 필리는 20년분을 자고 있다고 말했다. 소린은 그날 밤 어렸던 날들처럼 필리의 이마에 키스해주었다. 멕시코는 무더웠다.

보통의 형제들과 마찬가지로 필리와 킬리는 같이 찍은 사진이 몇 장 없었다. 런던에 가면 있겠지만 소린은 오지 말라고 했다. 필리도 갈 수가 없었다. 소린은 반년에 한 번 정도는 필리에게 들렀지만 킬리의 사진을 가져올리는 만무했다. 누구보다도 오래도록 보았는데 킬리의 눈만 남고 자꾸 얼굴이 흐려져 갔다. 어릴 적의 모습 아니면 섹스하고 나서 같이 있던 기억만 선명했다. 소린의 카메라로 필름 한통 전부를 필리만 찍던 킬리는 자라서 갖고 다니고 싶다며 필리의 나신을 찍어댔었다. 변태새끼야. 짜증을 내던 기억이 파문처럼 일렁였다.

해가 넘어가고 또 넘어갔다. 발린에게 전화가 왔다.

“킬리가 나왔어. 런던에 이제 와보는게 어떻겠니.”

필리는 늘 마시던 숨을 들이마셨다. 공기가 달라졌다. 전화를 끊고 하던 일을 했다. 일이 손에 잡히지 않았다. 새벽 4시까지 잠을 이루지 못했다. 2시간 자고 다음날 출근했다. 종일 멍했다. 오후가 되었다. 사무실 바깥에서 소리가 들렸다. 똑똑똑 비서가 노크했다.

“저.. 동생분이…”

뒤에서 팔이 나왔다. 문을 짚은 손부터 알아보았다. 비서가 휙 밀쳐졌다. 철퍼덕 넘어지는 소리가 들렸다. 킬리가 스윽 들어왔다.

“필리.”

짧아진 머리 외에는 킬리는 변한 것이 없었다. 아. 필리. 필리. 와장창 모든 것이 조각조각 흩어졌다. 흑백의 세상에 타르가 부어지고 있었다. 개구진 표정으로 킬리가 훌쩍 필리의 책상에 앉았다. 스테이플러 심이 박힌 서류가 허벅지에 밀려 한장 한장 구겨졌다.

“그래도 혹시나 했는데 역시나.”

확인하듯 킬리가 필리의 얼굴을 더듬었다. 초조한 표정. 필리는 불안한 얼굴로 문에 매달린 비서에게 나가봐도 된다고 고개를 저어 주었다.

“형이 배우자 면회를 오기를 얼마나 기다렸는데.”

농담 속에 분노와 반가움이 마블링을 이루며 섞여들었다. 킬리에게서 런던의 냄새가 났다. 킬리는 가석방으로 나오면 담당자 구역 내에 있어야 하기 때문에 받지 않았다고 싱글거렸다. 보고 싶었다고. 진득한 목소리가 혀처럼 귓속을 파고들었다.

“필리. 내가 그립진 않았어?”

필리는 입술을 만지작거리는 킬리의 손을 치우며 미미하게 웃었다.

“그리웠어.”

“씨발. 진짜?”

필리는 제 의자에 기대며 킬리를 올려다보았다. 못잔 눈이 뻑뻑했다. 배에 깍지 낀 손을 얹었다. 킬리의 눈이 필리의 셔츠 아래 윤곽을 그렸다.

“섹스가.”

잠시 의아하게 필리를 보던 킬리는 소리 내 웃기 시작했다. 만화주인공처럼. 손끝이 바삭바삭 어는 소리가 났다. 묵은 가을이 가고 쨍한 겨울이 오고 있었다. 신화 속 지루함에 잠겨갔던 안티오페는 사티로스로 분한 제우스의 손을 잡았다. 예언자는 말했다. 결코 지루하지 않은 끔찍한 고통이 올 거라고.

“그동안 연습은 좀 했어?”

여전히 웃는 눈으로 킬리가 물었다. 필리는 킬리의 눈 속에서 불꽃놀이를 보았다. 몇 번쯤. 답하려고 입을 여는 찰나 킬리가 말했다.

“됐어. 닥쳐.”

킬리는 톡 책상에서 일어났다. 그리고 사무실 문을 열었다. 우아함이 살아있던 시절의 정중한 손놀림. 온 얼굴에 만연한 미소. 필리는 자리에서 일어났다. 인간이 웃고 싸우고 소리치고 화내고 열중하는 모든 것. 그 모든 것을 발아래 두는 욕망이란.

열린 문으로 필리가 나갔다. 킬리의 팔이 턱 필리의 어깨에 얹혔다. 지구가 천천히 필리를 끌어당겼다.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.안티오페 이야기는 좋은 집안 여식인데 사티로스로 분한 제우스-_- 신과 사랑에 빠져 아이를 임신하고 또 도망은 남편이랑 칩니다. 남편은 우연히 쫓아온 장인어른을 죽이게 되고 장인어른의 형제 손에 죽습니다. 안티오페는 그 후 큰아버지의 아내. 큰어머니에게 학대를 당하며 애는 길에서 낳고 그냥 버려집니다. 반신이다보니 애들은 살아남는데 후에 마주치지만 서로 알아보지 못합니다.  
> 2.애착이 가는 시리즈예요. 그냥 흐르는 대로 썼더니 이렇게 ㅎㅎ


End file.
